City of Steel
by Zerkoz
Summary: I have had this idea for a while. I'm not the best writer, but hey. I really hope you guys enjoy this. Sort of. Basically, it starts somewhere in COA, and I changed one word. I've changed multiple other words before that, but the idea came from changing one word. And if you guys and gals like it, it's going to go on for a while. Book 1 in the twisted instruments series.
1. Idiot

**Just so you guys know, this is going to go on for a while...**

**I don't own any of these characters (I have a few OCs, not that much now, but more later), Cassandra Clare owns these charctes and the mortal instruments. Let's begin!**

City of Steel

A fanfic by GabeIn8er (my screen name)

Jace wasn't entirelly sure **why** he was going to this boat, his father's boat, in the middle of the night. He looked down at the world, just zooming past him, he could smell his motorcycle's exhaust choking him and filling his sinuses. _Idiot _said a voice in his head that just showed up.

"Excuse me?" He asked out loud.

_ You're an idiot_

"Why?"

_ Going to your father's boat in the middle of the night on a stolen flying vampiric motorcycle_

"Great, my concious is Alec."

_You should kiss Magnus_

"And it knows sarcasm. Great."

_I'M NOT 'IT'!_

"I'm just ignoring you now." He pushed down the voice. Over the years, he got used to this, and it came naturally. With his shirt flapping by the tiny bit of leftover shirt area, and the taste, smell, and overall feel of the moist ocean air, he found it hard not to think about other things.

With these things, he thought of Clary, with her silky smooth flaming red hair, and her beautiful emerald green eyes that shone so brightly that all of the stars, the moon, and the sun are cold, damp, dark balls of ice in comparison...

_ COMING BACK IN HERE! Stop thinking about your sister that way..._

"GODDAMITT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" He yelled as a reply.

_Imagine if anyone saw you right now..._

"Could you, O so kindly, SHUT UP?"

_No_

He was about to respond when a seagull divebombed into his face. He cursed colorfully while landing the motorcycle on the boat. He kicked the kick brake and got off. His first steps on the hard wood that had almost turned into steel resonated a eerie clap that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hello son." Said a voice behind him. He turned around to see his father, Valentine.

"Do you like my boat?"


	2. Where's Jace?

**I do not own any of these charcters, or the mortal instruments, yadda yadda yadda. Cassandra Clare does.**

**And thanks to sizzyherondale, for encouraging me to do this sooner. Oh, and also, I forget some of the details of COA, and I don't have the book, so I'm going to be winging it on some of the details. :|**

Clary woke up in the front room of Simon's house feeling like her head was about explode from all of the hammering in her head. The sun was just coming up, and it was laying a thin golden paste over the room. The sun. She remembered Simon and quickly jumped up to alertness, scanning the room for Simon.

"You don't have to check." Said a voice. She spun around on her heels to see who was talking. She was relieved when she saw it was Simon, wearing his normal clothes which consisted of ripped jeans with the color faded out of them, a dark green gamer tee that had a picture of a pixelated bunny with a caption that said "Do a barrel roll", a hand-me-down leather jacket with patches all over, and white and black sneakers.

"I got up before sunrise and moved to the shade. It's nice that you cared enough to check."

"Well, you're my best friend, It'd be wrong if I didn't check."

"Yeah."

Sensing the conversation was over, she started scanning the rest of the room. She could see Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Maia, Luke, and- wait- she couldn't find Jace. She started looking around the room frantically, searching for even the tiniest hint of the golden boy. She was getting extremely worried. She reached for her cellphone and called Jace's cell. No answer. She tried several more times, still no answer.

She was getting worried. The sun started rising, and the other people were getting up.

"What's the matter Clary?" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah, you seem troubled." Added Alec worriedly.

"You know, I don't see that golden boy, what was his name? Jace." Stated Magnus.

"Yeah, that's it. And he's not answering his cell." Answered Clary.

Clary realized that she forgot to take in the surrondings. Maia was wearing a black tee, jeans, and sneakers. Luke was wearing his normal clothes, which meant a regular brown shirt, a tan leather vest, jeans, and hiking boots that went over his jeans. Alec was wearing a dark blue tee, jeans, a leather belt, and sneakers. Izzy wore a black dress that **almost** came to her knees, and 3-inch stiletto heels. And then there was Magnus. Magnus was wearing a colorful plaid checkers suit, a pink tie, formal blue-tipped dancing boots, and he died the tips of hair in multiple colors in a rainbow pattern.

She felt a bit overtaken by most of this, mainly because she was only wearing a tie-die tanktop, dark purple shorts, and tan sandals. At least Magnus could pull of contrasting colors.

Jace was running to get back the institute as fast as he could. He had this wierd feeling inside of him, it was like the feeling you get when you smell peanut butter when you haven't eaten in a while. It smelled horrible yet delicous at the same time. That's what he was currently feeling.

He could already imagine the looks on Clary's face when she finds out that he snuck out in the middle of the night. He could also imagine Izzy's face, Alec's face, Maryse's face, and Magnus' face. None of them really ended well.

He took a turn into an alleyway. It was dark, grimy, and smelly. The air was almost choking him.

_Idiot! _The voice was back. Great.

"What is it now?" He asked.

_What you did_

"I know what I did."

_Do you?_

"What kind of a question is that?"

_The one that has to be faced_

"Look, it's going to help us win the demon war."

_For which side?_

**Creepy! Please leave reviews, let me know what I could do better, and mainly just give me stone-cold facts. My first fanfic, please judge fairly.**


	3. 2 masks

**AND WE'RE BACK! I do not own these characters or the mortal instruments, that goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**Maybe I'm rushing through these... OH WELL! I'm just bored!**

Clary was still frantically calling Jace over and over again, to the same result.

"Come on Jace, pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the phone..." She kept on doing this untill Magnus stopped her. "Clary, this isn't going to work. Your brother isn't going to pick up the phone after silence for 3 hours." He said. Had it really been 3 hours? It seemed like more to her.

"WELL I CAN AT LEAST TRY!" She yelled with all of the rage that was building up inside of her. Most from Jace, and the rest from the rest of her live.

"Jesus! No need to get loud." Came Jace's voice from the phone, she noted that it was a bit cracky which comes from having reception.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?! I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR YOU FOR 3 HOURS!"

"Not the first thing I usually hear from women..." He said in all of his Self-Ego glory.

"If you could see my face right now... You'd be in Timbuktu already."

"Good thing I'm not there then."

"And where are you by the way?'

"The institute."

She threw the phone out of the window.

"JESUS CHRIST, CLARY!" Yelled Maia, who had to duck to avoid the phone.

"He's at the institute." She said with an annoyed voice.

She heard the sound of birds singing in the distance... Not that she was paying attention to it.

Jace was feeling a bit guilty now. He heard the phone fly through the window, and hit the ground. It let him know that he had worried them for 3 hours for nothing really.

_Idiot!_

"Hello darkness, my old friend." He 'sang'. It was a song that he used to hear all the time.

_Jesus christ..._

"What the hell do you want **this **time?"

_Assurance._

"Assurance for what?"

_That you shall never try to trick me._

"Where the hell did **that** come from?"

_You know very well._

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that!"

Nothing. There was no witty reply, just silence.

Simon didn't want to really talk about anything that could be linked back to Jace in even the most inconceivable ways. So he sat there talking about dust bunnies with her.

"There are a lot of dust bunnies here, aren't there?" He said while sitting on his 'perch' (the stairway) and just thinking about blood. Warm blood that he can bite down on 'drink.'

"What kind of conversation starter is that?" Clary asked while sitting on the blue couch.

"I don't know."

Clary giggled a bit. Clary hasn't done that for a while now, so it was more satisfying. "I've been thinking," Clary started, with a philosophical voice. "What is Jace hiding?"

"Who said he was hiding anything?"

"It's obvious with the way he talks."

"Hmm."

Isabelle was walking through the city in her black leather shadowhunter gear, going to check something out. There have been reports of demon practices in the area, most likely tied to Valentine. As she walked through the city, she was glad for glamours because her didn't fit her the way she wanted it to.

Her sensor showed low-ish activity in an alleyway to her right. When she turned into the alleyway, all sorts of smells came exploding into her nose. Blood, bones, organs, herbs, mud, dirt, dust, demon ichor, and something much **less** revolting; a hint of lavender.

She didn't know what the lavender meant, but she knew that this was the place. So she kept on going, and when she reached the end, a shadowy figure did flip off the roof of the building on her left. And when he landed, he landed perfectly, like a cat! He pulled out a machete. A MACHETE! And he started attacking her.

She fumbled to grab her seraph blades. Her hand met a cool, metallic surface. Got it! She thought. She whipped them out and had them in an X to block the machete. He kept on furiously attacking her with his machete swinging in beautiful grace. He sliced sideways to the left. She blocked with one Seraph blade and tried to hit him with the other. he moved his head.

The guy kneed her in the gut which made her curl up, dropping her blades. The guy grabbed her by the throat. She couldn't flesh, just leather. He held he up against so she could she his face in the bit of sunlight that popped through.

She couldn't see the guy's face. He had a mask on. It was completely white, except for some black swirls going up the sides. The mask covered all of his face, and then went a bit above that. And there were two bug-eye like glass domes that was tinted green so that she couldn't see his eyes, but he could see her.

**Who is that man? Will you found out next time? Will you find out in this book? Probably not. Please give me reviews about this. :)**


	4. Superior

**I don't own TMI or any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

Isabelle was scared speechless. The masked man was wearing a black shirt, a leather jacket with a hood, a cape that's black on the outside but red on the inside, black pants, and black mud boots that were surprisingly quiet when he walked. The masked man started talking, but when he talked, his voice was distorted, and evil-sounding.

"Stop following my master." He said.

"You work for Valentine?" She asked.

"Yes." He tightened his grip.

"Who are you?" It was getting harder to talk.

"A name is but a title. I have many titles. You have none. I am superior." He tightened his grip.

"Is that one of your titles? Superior?" It barely came out.

"No. But you can call me that." Superior started moving his hand to tighten and finish the job... Only a matter of sec-

"HEY!" Yelled an angry voice in the background. Superior let go of Izzy and turned to face who yelled. It was Alec. His bow was out with an arrow in it, ready to fire. "THAT'S MY SISTER!" He yelled. Alec let the arrow fly.

Alec was wearing black shadow hunter gear. He was disgusted when he saw the man strangling Izzy. He had his bow out and was ready to fire. "HEY!" He yelled with all of his rage, watching the man turn around and let go of Izzy. "THAT'S MY SISTER!" He let the arrow fly. He felt time slow down as the arrow flew through air to it's target. It was inches away from the guy, inches away from killing the guy that tried to kill his sister. The arrow struck his mask... And it bounced off, not leaving a scratch.

"Ow?" Asked the man mockingly.

"Why are you after us?!" He asked the man.

"I do what I am told. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Why?"

"Reasons." The guy said. Alec was about to ask more questions, but the man suddenly did a spin in place with his cape twirling around, he couldn't see the guy's mask. Then, he just disappeared.

**Who is Superior? How did he get this tech? Will you find out soon?**

**Please Review this.**


	5. Weak spot

**I still don't own anything... Cassandra Clare does...**

Magnus was looking out of his apartment window at the city lights in the middle of the night. He looked out at the million 'fireflies' and took in the smell. It smelled like a mixture of oil, smog, gas, and a hint of lavender. He wished he could spend this time with Alec. He could practically get lost in Alec's saphire blue eyes like an endless ocean waiting to be sailed by an expert sailor. He knew there was someone walking up to him, and because the person didn't talk to him, he assumed that he wasn't there for a friendly chat.

"Hello Magnus." Said the person with an evil and disorted voice.

"Hello, 'Superior.'" He answered. Alec had told him all about Superior. Superior didn't flinch. He thought to himself, 'If I had known he was coming, I would've worn more than just jeans.' He quickly turned around and covered Superior with blue flames that shot from his fingers. The arrow didn't work, but was he a match against magic?

"Yes." Said Superior, as if Superior read his mind. Superior took out his machete and started attacking him with the grace of a ballerina. 'He must be a shadow hunter.' Was the only thing really in Magnus' head when Superior was attacking him. Superior held his machete up high and swung it downwards toward him. He dodged it and and shot blue fire at Superior's leather glove. Superior quickly took his hand back.

_Oh, so __**that's**__ your weak spot._

He wasn't used to this voice. He took a step back.

_Oh great! Now he's go-_

The voice stopped. Superior was gone. Without a trace. He tried to walk to the bed. He fell down. He looked at his riht leg. There was a deep cut going straight down the side of it with blood flowing out and sticking to the fibers on his pants.

_Alec is gonna flip when he sees this._

He couldn't help but agree.

**Who is Superior? What is this voice? Will we find out soon? Will we find out at all? Or will the secrets of TMI stay trapped in theories?**


	6. Stupid questions and creepy answers

**I don't own TMI or these characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

**And also, what I mean by "It's going to go on for a while." Is that there will be more 'books.' A lot more, if a good bit of people like it.**

Alec was in the institute's library with Izzy and Maryse. Maryse was wearing a white shirt, a tan jacket, tan pants, and tan boots. Izzy was wearing a tight-fitting black shirt, a white mini-skirt, and red high heels that added a pop of color. Alec was wearing a black tee, jeans, and black sneakers. All 3 of them were discussing the problem at hand; Valentine and Superior.

"And you guys didn't get the slightest clue about who Superior is?" Asked Maryse.

"No, he covered every bit of his skin and had some sort of voice disguiser." Answered Izzy.

"And the arrow just bounced off?"

"Yes." He answered. "It hit hi-" He broke off at the sound of ringing. Izzy immediately checked her phone. She shook her head. He picked up his phone and saw who it was.

"Magnus. Excuse me for a moment." He said while getting up. He walked to the closest wall and talked to Magnus.

"Hi Magnus, why did you call me?" He asked.

"Superior was here." Answered Magnus.

"Woah, what?"

"Superior was here, he's gone now, but..."

"But what? What happened Magnus?" He was getting more and more worried.

"I have this cut down my leg. Blood coming out."

"Where are you?"

"My apartment."

"I'll be right there. Don't move." He closed his phone. He went over to Maryse and Izzy and told them the news and that he'd be right back.

* * *

Clary was bored. This rarely happened now-a-days since she learned about the shadow world. There was usually something going on. She was better dressed now. She was wearing a white tank top, jean shorts, and sandals. She heard a knock at her door. She was in her room in the institute.

"Come in!" She said. Superior walked in and closed the door behind him. She had heard about him from Alec and Izzy. She let out a gasp of horror.

"Hello, Clary." Said Superior.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're my master's daughter. What did you expect?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Another stupid question. My master needs you to come with me."

"I'm not going to come." She said defiantly.

"You are weak. I will make you come." Said Superior Superiorusly. He unsheathed his machete.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear. She scrambled for her Seraph blades that Maryse said to keep with her. They were under the bed. She made for her bed, trying to avoid Superior's arms.

She hit the ground and reached for her Seraph blades. She could feel Superior's arm grab her. She was hoping that she could the Seraph blades in time. Her fingers felt cool metal. 'Got it!' She thought. It was too late. Superior yanked her out from underneathe the bed and flung her over his shoulder.


	7. The sewer

**I don't own these characters or TMI, Cassandra Clare does.**

Jace was running through the city towards the institute. He was wearing dark shadow hunter gear. He could feel the air rushing into his face. He took a whiff of the air. It smelled like oil, smoke, gas, and lavender.

He could just imagine the look on Clary's face when she finds out that he lied to her. It couldn't really be good. He was glad that no one could see him in his gear.

_Idiot_

"Is this gonna become a regular thing?" He asked.

_Maybe_

"What do you want?"

_For you to turn around and fix this_

"Fix what?"

_You can't be __**that **__dumb_

"I'm not! I know **what** I did, I know **what **it means, and I know that it's going to help us!"

_Are you sure?_

"Yes." He had enough of this. He pushed it down again and kept on walking. After a while, he reached the institute. He walked across the yard and opened the door. Inside was Izzy with her whip and a furious face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN JACE?!" She asked furiously.

"The sewer."

"WHY WERE YOU IN THE SEWER?!"

"Chasing demons."

"YOU WERE CHASING DEMONS IN THE SEWERS FOR 2 DAYS?!"

"Basically. What happened while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing. Killed some demons, did some cooking, almost got killed by a mysterious masked man who works for valentine, you know, the usual?"

"Whoa, what?"

"Yeah, mysterious masked man, smelled like lavender."

"Lavender? I smelled lavender on my way down here."

"Really? Ok, we'll get to that, but first, you should go tell Clary where you went. She's in her room."

"Ok." He started walking to stairs and up the steps. His footsteps echoed in the hallway like the sound of distant drums. He always thought of the institute as his home, with it's tall ceilings, wichlight torches, and many rooms. He went up to Clary's door and started knocking. No response. He took in a whiff of the air. It smelled like dust, dried blood, dried demon ichor, and a hint of lavender. LAVENDER!

He rammed into the door and entered the room. It was empty. No one was in there. The room was also a mess. It looked as if a struggle had gone down there. There were claw marks on the floor, as if someone was holding onto the floor with all of their might. The blankets on the bed were thrown everywhere, the pillows were scattered across the floor, and there were drag marks on the curtains. There was only one possible solution; the man took Clary.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!**

**Where's Clary? Who's Superior? What's the voice? Will we find out soon?**


	8. Waking up

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters and TMI.**

Isabelle was waiting in the front room of the institute for Jace to finish talking to Clary upstairs. She was furious at Jace for being away for two days. Jace said he was in the sewers chasing demons, but she didn't believe it.

"IZZY!" Yelled Jace, with a scared voice, from upstairs. She got a little scared; Jace rarely gets scared.

"What happened?" She asked as she was hurrying upstairs.

"Clary's not here!"

"WHAT?!"

"She's not here, it looks like there was a struggle here, and it smells like lavender!"

"You think Superior took her?"

"Who?"

"That's the only name the masked man gave us."

"Well then yes!"

"We have to tell Maryse."

"Forget about Maryse. What are we gonna tell Luke?"

"You found this, you tell him!" She immediately ran out of the door to tell Maryse.

Clary woke up in a big, well-lit room. She was in a large, ornate bed that had lion heads carved beams. There were oak end tables at both sides, one with all sorts of books, and the other with a lot of art materials. There was an art canvas in the corner, a large spruce bookcase on one wall, there was a large mirror next to the bookcase, and there were 2 wooden doors on the wall opposite of the bed.

It smelled like lavender. The entire room smelled like lavender. The entire room smelled like Superior. She got up out of the bed and walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing a white silk dress. So someone changed her clothes while she was unconscious? Geez. Her hair was done into braids with a black bow in her hair that complimented her red hair. And when she looked closer, she realized she had makeup on.

This was getting a bit creepy. She started to think back to when she lost consciousness. She remembered that she tried to hold onto the curtain when Superior put some rune on her that made her lose consciousness. The door on the right opened and Valentine stepped through, followed by Superior.

"Valentine." She said angrily.

"Why do you call me Valentine, and not father?" Asked Valentine.

"Because you'll never be my father. You may be my father by blood, but you're nowhere near being my father."

"I'll change that. Wouldn't it be horrible if Superior 'accidentially' killed some of your friends?"

"You monster!"

"He wouldn't mind, isn't that right, Superior?"

"Yes, my master. And I am able." Answered Superior

"You hear that, Clary?" Asked Valentine.

"Yes. And it just goes to show that you are a monster!" She yelled defiantly.

Valentine gave a fake sigh. "Superior, why don't you start with that vampire? What was his name? Stewart? Greg? John?"

"Ok, I'll stop, Va...I mean, father." She couldn't believe that last word came out of her mouth.

**Who is Superior? What is Valentine's plan? Will we find out soon?**

**Please leave reviews and judge my fanfic fairly!**


	9. Reveals and breakfast

**I don't own any characters or TMI, Cassandra Clare does.**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Simon was waiting in his house for anything to happen, really. He was wearing a black tee that said "Get a life? I have 5 on my other realm.", jeans, and black sneakers. The room smelled like dirt and sweat.

He was about to let out a sigh when all of the sudden, his door burst open, and Izzy came in.

"Simon?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. What happened?" He replied.

"Clary's gone. We think an evil masked man that works for Valentine took her."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Alec was in the institute's sick room with Magnus. Magnus was doing a bit better now with his wound.

"Alec, it's ok, you don't need to stay by my side the entire time." Said Magnus.

"Actually, yes I do." He answered truthfully. Magnus was about to say something else when Jace ran into the room.

"Jace, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Clary's gone. My sister's gone." Answered Jace.

"Whoa. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but her room smelled like lavender."

"Superior?"

"Yes."

* * *

Clary was in the dining room of the house she woke up in. She was apparently in the manor house Jace grew up in. The room smelled like bacon, eggs, and toast. Probably because that's what they were having for breakfast. Superior was cooking, which surprised her.

Superior kept on wearing the same things. Dark boots, dark pants, dark shirt, dark leather jacket with a hood, a cape, and that mask. That creepy mask. 'It's mainly creepy because of the bug eyes.' She thought to herself. She thought that she would actually see Superior's face, with her now living with Valentine, but no, he never took off the mask.

Superior served breakfast. She looked down at her bacon, eggs, and toast. She wondered for a moment if she should actually eat the food. She eventually decided to try some and say she didn't like it. She took a bite of her eggs. It was so unbelievabely good that she couldn't say she didn't like it. She ate some more, and after a while, all of her food was gone. She noted that Valentine had left.

"You were hungry." Stated Superior.

"Yeah." She replied nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Even if he tells you to?"

"If he tells me to, you're going to die, but I won't do it."

"Huh?" She was getting confused. What did that mean? Superior didn't say anything, either. He just sat there.

* * *

Jace was freaking out. His sister was gone, there was no trace of her, and he's pretty sure that Valentine has her.

_Idiot!_

He wasn't even slightly fazed this time.

"Yeah, I know, if I got there sooner, she wouldn't be missing." He said to his head.

_You know what I mean_

"Grrrrrr... I told you! It's going to help us!"

_You signed your soul to devil and you're protecting your decision_

"I did not!"

_Fine! Just let Clary rot in a hole then_

"I will not."

_Then fix it_

"I can't."

_I'm trying to help us here! I'm trying to make sure everyone and everything we love doesn't get set on fire by __**you**__! Am I the only one?_

**What is the voice? Who is Superior? What is Jace's big secret?**

**Please tell me if you guys would like to something through Superior's eyes? Just so you know, no secrets will be revaled.**

**Please review fairly.**


	10. The table

**Cassandra Clare owns TMI and all of these characters (except my one OC currently)**

**So, nobody said anything about the special chapter. Which sucks. But I got the idea that when I have a chapter that can have multiple viewpoints, in the chapter before it, I'll say what viewpoints there are, and people can vote on which one they want to see. If I get nothing, I'll just go with the one I would've already written, which I wouldn't tell you people what it is.**

**But enough talking, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Clary was just sitting at the table with Superior after she ate her breakfast. What he said before didn't make any sense. So of course Clary was confused. She was also confused about how Superior can just sit there and watch people eat; he didn't even serve himself food. She took in her surrondings.

The dining room was a large room with a large central table where she was currently sitting. The kitchen was just around the corner, and past that was a maze of hallways. The dining room had a beautiful hardwood floor that looked brand new but antique at the same time. And there was a oak wooden trash can in the corner. After a while, she realized Superior had been staring at her for a while.

"You've been staring at me for the past hour." She stated. She knew this wasn't true, but she wanted to see if Superior would know.

"Just theorizing your weak and strong points." Answered Superior after he snapped back into reality. So he didn't know... Intresting...

"Hmmm..." She leaned in a bit, trying to see if she could tell if he was lying. Eventually, she turned up empty, sighed, and sat back. She didn't like how Superior had a mask on.

"Did you like your breakfast?" This question confused her. Why would he care?

"Yes. You're a good cook."

"Thank you." This confused her even more. Why would he have manners?

"You're welcome..." 'This is getting awkward...' She thought to herself.

"I never really took any classes. I just became good at it." What the hell was he saying now?

"I doubt that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." This was a weird line of questioning.

"Ok then, I learned cooking while I grew up. So that I could cook when it was needed."

"Who raised you?" She was getting curious.

"I can't answer that question."

"Why not?" This was confusing her.

"My master." She sat back in her chair.

"And there you go, mentioning Valentine."

"You mean your father." 'Great.' She thought. 'He's **that **loyal.'

"You know? You're just like him." She was getting angry at him.

"I guess I am." The way he said it confused her; wouldn't he like to know this?

"Yeah."

It looked like Superior was about to say something when Valentine came in.

"Clary? Superior?" Valentine said.

"Yes, master?" Superior asked with an eager voice.

"What is it, father?" She asked. She was disgusted by the fact that she had to call Valentine father. A grin appeared on Valentine's face.

"I have a mission for you two."

**What is the mission? Who is Superior? And most importantly, who's POV will we have for the next chapter? You decide that last one!**

**Will it be Clary's? Superior's? Or Izzy's?**

**Please PM me with your vote, and rate fairly.**


	11. Missions, swords, and love, oh my!

**I don't own the characters or TMI. Cassandra Clare does.**

**Oh, and the guest that kept slamming me? 1.) The first chapter was meant to show that I'm not just starting with a change. 2.) Clary wasn't wearing heels. 3.) It was my 3rd chapter of my 1st fanfic. I was new at it, and I didn't know that I could put in lines. Sorry about making this public, but I can't PM you, and I got a bit annoyed.**

**The people who voted for this POV are:**

**Lady Kaylee**

Superior was eager to find out was his new mission was. He quickly looked over at Clary. She was most likely nervous about what mission she would have to go on. Time froze for him in that moment, to think about Clary.

He was happy that Clary was staying with them, frankly. He always wanted to meet his master's daughter. But now that she was here, he became enveloped in her beauty. He just wanted to run his fingers through her wild ruby red hair and kiss her lips. Her beautiful, beautful lips. He could get lost in her saphire green eyes. God, she was beautiful.

The moment ended and time continued. He looked back towards Valentine, who started to explain the mission.

"I'm going to need you to sneak into the New York Institute and get something for me." Said Valentine.

"What?" Asked Clary.

"The mortal sword. It used to be in the silent city, but now it's being held by the New York Institute. It's most likely going to be in the armoury, which is here." Valentine pointed to a room on a map he was carrying. "Got that?"

"Yes master." He said, eager to begin this mission.

"Yes, father." Said Clary. He couldn't understand why she didn't like Valentine. Valentine's her father for crying out loud!

"Ok then. Don't dissapoint me." Was how Valentine ended the conversation. So he left to their armoury, which was down the corridor, take a left, turn right, make a U-turn, go up the stairs, turn right, then another right, then go into a cupboard under the stairs, type in the password 57T23Y65 in the hidden computer, then go inside the door, down the steps, hang a left, and then you're there!

He went in the armoury. There were weapon racks, chests, armor stands, tables, and cupboards. He went over to a large wooden cupboard and pulled out some seraph blades. Then he went to a chest and got some steles, and other assorted weapons. He also switched his mask with a different one that was thinner and stopped about 3/4 of the way down, so he could mouth words to Clary. She wouldn't know any of the signals. He was about to leave when he remembered.

"My machete!" He yelled. He went over to one of the weapon racks and grabbed it. He remembered having this machete when he was a little boy. He remembered the first person he killed with it. He shuddered and walked back to the kitchen.

When he got there, he saw Clary just sitting at the table, not looking pleased at all. He found it hard to believe that she didn't like being here.

"Ok then, now we can go." He said, giving Clary a stele and a Seraph blade.

"Ok." Clary said grumpily.

"Why are you grumpy?"

"Oh, you wouldn't get it."

"No, I'm pretty sure I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

He was about to say otherwise, **again**, when Valentine walked in.

"Ok, you're good to go? The portal's ready." Said Valentine.

"Ok, let's go." Said Clary. She then walked toward the living room, where the portal was. He fast-walked to catch up with her. He looked at Clary really fast, and dove into the portal. Not before, however, grabbing Clary by the back of her neck, and taking her with him.

They were at the institute. Clary looked at him and flipped out.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Clary yelled at him.

"Just to make sure that you came." He answered.

"Oh... I'm going to kill you when we're done..."

"Sure..." Clary slapped him across the face.

"OW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He asked/yelled.

"You annoyed me." Clary walked away, ending the conversation. He jogged to keep up with her. Clary started walking towards the door. He grabbed her by the shoulders, picked her up, and carried her to the other side of the Institute. He eventually had to put her down.

"Why did you pick me up?" Asked Clary, slightly annoyed.

"You can't walk in the front door. This is a stealth mission." He answered. Clary was probably going to say something else, but he already walked away towards a panel on the side of the building. He ripped the panel off the side of the building and threw it to the side. I t hit the ground with a satisfying _clang_. He got down on all fours and crawled in.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked.

"Getting inside." He answered. "Come in too."

"I'm not su-" Clary stopped talking when he grabbed her and pulled her in with him.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Clary asked.

"SHHHHH! We're officially in the building; we don't want anyone to hear us now." He answered quietly.

"Well then why do you still smell like lavender?"

"Because I'm awesome like that." Clary just sighed. As they were crawling through the air duct, their 'footsteps' clanged silently. Everything smelled like dirt, dust, blood, ichor, and lavender from himself. They started to crawl over a screen that had a room under it. He looked through the screen, and saw that it was the sick room. Alec and Magnus were sitting there. Magnus had a long cut down his leg that was stiched up, but still looked horrible.

"Did you do that?" Clary mouthed to him. He nodded his head.

"Wait..." Alec said below them.

"What, Alexander?" Asked Magnus.

"Lavender."

"What about it?"

"I smell lavender."

"Now that you mention it, I smell it too." They started looking up towards the screen.

"Move." He mouthed. So they started moving further. They passed multiple other rooms until they finally reached the armoury. They looked down through the screen and located the mortal sword.

He took out the screen and fell down silently. Clary fell down later and he grabbed her in his arms so she wouldn't make a noise. Clary gave him an evil glare and he dropped her. She made a quiet noise when she hit the floor. The armoury looked a lot like his own. He went over to where the mortal sword was and grabbed it and put it in a sheathe he had on his back.

He was about to leave when the door swung open and Izzy was there in the doorway. There were several other shadowhunters behind her with seraph blades and other weapons. Izzy looked around and saw Clary and her jaw nearly fell off her face.

"WHAT THE HELL, CLARY?!" Izzy asked in a state of disbelief.

"Sorry." Replied Clary. He didn't want anything to happen, so he ran over to Clary, swung his cape over her, and hit a button. There was a soft _whir_, and the world around him faded, and re-apearred with a different background.

"You shouldn't do that without warning me." Said Clary nauseously. That usually happened the first time people teleport.

"I'm sorry, I just acted without thinking." He said.

"Yeah. I guess."

"But at least we're all safe."

"Yeah." Clary let out a small smile. He wasn't thinking. He grabbed Clary, holding onto her with his arms, pulled her closer to him, and kissed her.

**Who is Superior? Did you get any ideas? Will Clary ever get back? Will we find out soon?**

**I'm glad that this one was chosen, because it's the one I had, and it's a long chapter. I have a definate idea what I want the POV to be in the next chapter, so no voting there.**

**Please review fairly and PM me ideas. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Science in the desert

**I don't own TMI or any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

**WARNING: Mild cussing.**

**I'm back! But keep calm; It's Tuesday.**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm not a Clace fan... Nothing that contradicts that happens in this chapter, but I just wanted to let you know...**

**I purposely didn't post this chapter for 2 days instead of 1 because I wanted to keep you on a cliffhanger...**

Clary couldn't believe what was happening. Superior had grabbed onto her, and started kissing her. She was stiff in shock for a moment, then after a while she snapped out of it, and pushed him away.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She asked, anger and surprise boiling out of her, ready to erupt all over the place.

"Oh g-god, I m-mis-read t-that." Superior stuttered back. He was apparently as surprised as she was. She didn't really care at this point.

"HELL YEAH YOU MIS-READ THAT!"

"I w-wasn't t-thinking."

"AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR IT!"

"I a-am so s-sorry."

"JUST, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I-I am sorry, h-honestly." She was calming down, a bit.

"It's just, why?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I j-just saw you, you w-were smiling, and my mind just stopped w-working."

"Well then tell your mind that it can't just randomly shut off!"

"O-okay." Superior was apparently intimidated by her. She didn't care.

"We should get back."

"O-okay."

"And could you stop stuttering?"

"I-I'll try." She just sighed. She looked around. They were in the middle of a desert. Fuck.

"We're nowhere near the house." Superior looked around. He apparently hadn't noticed.

"Oh. That's a problem." Superior looked at his teleporter thing. He frowned.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The holoporter doesn't seem to be working."

"The what?"

"The holoporter. It uses sattelites to send a hologram of you where you want to go, and then takes you apart atom by atom, and uses the hologram as a sort of blueprint to arrange the atoms."

"So you basically blew me up on a molecular scale and then re-built me."

"Yeah, basically."

"So what happened?"

"Lost the signal."

"It's not raining here. That doesn't make sense."

"Sometimes the sun shines so brightly that it knocks out the signal." This confused her. She never thought of Superior as the smart kind of guy.

"Ok then."

"Yeah. It's weird."

"We should start walking."

"Yeah." This was an awkward conversation. She was about to make it more awkward.

"Do you like me?" She was getting curious.

"What?"

"It's just, you kissed me. People don't normally do that if they feel neutral about someone."

"You had to make this awkward."

"You kissed me! I'm just wondering if it's going to happen again!"

"Oh god. No."

"Well then I'm ok! I just needed to know!"

"Um... Clary?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know which way to the house? Because I don't."

"No."

"And also, do you know where we are? Because again, I don't know. I was in a hurry."

"We're in a desert. That's all I know."

"You could win a nobel prize in stating the obvious Clary." Superior's voice disquiser shut down at the last bit if his last word, which let her listen to his actual voice for a tiny bit. It sounded familliar. 'Great.' She thought. 'He's probably someone I know.'

**Not really much of a chapter, but I probably confused some of you, didn't I?**

**What Superior said about the signal thing is true, by the way. It has something to do with UV rays or something like that.**

**What will the next POV be? Izzy? Alec? Jace? Magnus? Simon? You decide!**

**Please review fairly and PM me with ideas.**


	13. Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliop hobia?

**I do not own TMI or any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does. If you need re-assurance, if I owned TMI, Clace would never get together. Just so you know.**

**The people who voted for this POV are:**

**Lady Kalee**

Magnus was waiting in his apartment for Alec to finish strategizing plans with the rest of the Clave. It had been 3 weeks since Clary went missing and several other missions like the first one showed up. And every single time, when they got there, they'd see Clary and then Superior would throw his cape over her and they'd dissapear. Alec eventually came through the door. Alec was wearing a black tee, jeans, and sneakers. He, on the other hand, was wearing a rainbow tie-die suit, neon pink tie, and he had purple streaks in his hair.

"What plan did you guys decide?" He asked.

"We're still deciding. But they're pretty much set on trying to save Clary." Alec answered.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah. I guess."

"What's wrong Alexander?"

"It's just that... Not everyone is set on that. Even now, if the last two people that have to vote say that we shouldn't save Clary, that she chose to be like this, that's going to happen."

"Sucks."

"Yeah."

"When do you think they're going to vote?"

"Can't really be sure. Could be tomorrow. Could be next month."

"And who are these people?"

"Greg and Raneed." **(A/N: I suck at making up names)**

"Ok then..." The conversation was basically over. He started looking around. There wasn;t much to do.

Jace was waiting in the institute for Maryse to walk through and update him on what was going on. He was wearing a black tee, jeans, and boots. There was a bit of noise outside of the door. He straightened up, prepared for Maryse to come through. Instead, Clary came through the door. Clary was wearing a plain white t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. Clary saw him, gasped, and turned around.

"Run! Jace is here!" She was yelling, most likely to Superior. He got up and started chasing his sister. They went down a corridor, turned left, and made several other turns until they ended up in the music room.

"Clary! Stop running!" He yelled in Clary's direction several times before eventually tackling her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Exclaimed Clary. He picked her up and carried her to the piano bench where he set her down.

"Now then, tell me, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that." He was taken aback by this answer. Why would Clary hide something from him?

"Why not? After all, I am stunningly attractive." Clary didn't respond. She just made a loud noise like a cornered animal and hit his chest with both of her hands and kept on attacking.

"Woah! What are you doing?" He asked while trying to keep Clary's fists contained. She just stopped attacking and smiled. It was then that he realized something. 'Where was Superior?'

He turned around and was greeted by a fist to the face. He was down on the ground with Superior staring down at him. He noticed something that looked like a number on his mask. It looked like a 666.

"There's a 666 on your mask..." He coughed out grudgingly; Superior's foot was on his chest.

"What's the matter? Have Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia?" Superior asked. He shuddered slightly; he was getting this cold feeling inside of him. He also was thinking 'How does he know this stuff?'

"Or Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia?" Superior also asked. He gave Superior a confused look.

"Thought you wouldn't know those words. Guess it just goes to show that I am superior to you." Said Superior while looking down at him. Superior punched him in the face once again, but there was something different. His fist had metal plating on it this time. He blacked out.

**Who is Superior? Will they save Clary? Will you have answers in this book?**

**What will the next POV be? Clary or Simon?**

**It feels so good to get out of that slump. I'm amazed with myself. Please PM me with ideas and review fairly. Goodbye! Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!**


	14. Epilogue

**Hi! So… I'm back!**

**I don't own TMI or the characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

**So, I didn't get any votes. At all. But that's ok!**

**And this is it: The final chapter. Not the most exciting one, but hey!**

Epilogue

Clary couldn't believe what she had just done to Jace. She let him follow her all the way from the front room to the music room in the institute, and then let Superior knock him out. She looked down at his unconscious body, and wondered if she could've prevented this. She knew she probably couldn't have, but it was what she thought as she was hurried along to the exit by Superior. Superior climbed up and scouted the area up top, and she was left to follow in the hallway. A pair of cold hands grabbed her and pulled her into an adjoining hallway. She looked up to see Simon's familiar rat face.

"Simon! How are you even in here?" She asked.

"I should ask **why **you're here. And this is a sanctuary hallway. It's not built over a church." Simon quickly answered.

"A mission. That's why I'm here."

"There you go talking about Valentine and your 'new life.'"

"I'm so-" She was cut off by a gloved hand reaching into the hallway grabbing Simon by his throat. Superior walked in. He looked at both of them, and then picked up Simon, still grabbing his throat.

"So you're the vampire that I've heard about." Superior said.

"You could say that." Simon told him. Superior grabbed Simon's hand and reached it over to the next hallway, which was built over a church. His hand boiled and sizzled, he screamed as loud as he could, and snatched away his hand.

"You're not special at all." Superior kicked Simon in the face. His face cracked and crunched, and he hit the ground with a loud _thud_. He was definitely unconscious.

"Come on Clary. Let's leave." Superior told her while dragging her along.

It didn't take too long until they left the institute. They used the holoporter and disappeared.

"_**Steel can end up in multiple versions. Steel can be used to make a weapon, a defense, and a structure. You can also see your reflection in steel, showing you what you've become."**_

**-Zerkoz**

**End of City of Steel. Continued in City of Stones.**


	15. City of Stones Sneak peek

**This chapter is a sneak peek at the next fanfic: City of Steel.**

**So yeah. I'm back! I've been busy with Hello Honey, and I eventually just said "The heck with it!" About reading city of steel. So, I hope you guys and gals like this.**

**I don't own TMI or these characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

**~Stones~**

City of Stones

By Zerkoz

**~Stones~**

_Clary was in a cave. She didn't know where the cave was, she didn't know what the name of the cave was, and she definetely didn't know how far down in the cave she was. The only she really knew was that she was running._

_Her feet made reassuring clangs that let her know that she was still running. She looked over her shoulder. Superior was chasing her. He had the full mask on and wasn't slowing. She turned her head back to in front of her and kept on running._

_She was running for what seemed like hours, but everything was surprisingly quiet. Superior wasn't yelling, she wasn't grunting, and there were no water sounds. There was a light. Maybe she'd get out. She increased pace._

_She was getting closer. She could feel the wind already. She was knocked down by a solid figure. She hit the ground hard, sending pain up her arm. She rolled onto her back._

_Superior was kneeling over her._

_"Have you ever wondered what my face looks like under the mask?" A startling, snake-like voice asked. It must've been Superior. She nodded her head._

_One of Superior's hands reached towards his mask. He gripped it, and ripped it off. Underneath was a bloody, flesh-ridden skull. It was like he took off his face entirelly._

She woke up screaming, popping up in bed. She was in her room at the Manor house. Her closet door opened, and Superior rushed out of it to her bedside.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, kneeling over her from the right side.

"Yeah. I'm ok." A pause. "Were you in my closet?" Superior looked towards the closet door, and then back towards her.

"You know, I just realized that."

**So yeah. Short. But it was a sneak peek. This isn't the entire first chapter. Hopefully.**


End file.
